


Sex Sells

by NoodleDragons



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Eventually Hanzo Chapters, Explicit Sex, F/M, Female Reader, Gags, Not written by a virgin god bless, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Riding Crop, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, Whore Jesse, i love it ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9908042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoodleDragons/pseuds/NoodleDragons
Summary: Mega Fic of your adventures with /both/ prostitute Jesse McCree and Hanzo Shimada. Each meeting gets a little more intimate, a little more frisky. You pay the boys well and they make sure to deliver.





	1. McCree/Reader - You can look, but you can't touch.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aclockworkmuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aclockworkmuse/gifts).



> Hey guys! If you're reading Through The Wire, thank you!! I'm still working on chapter 2, but I'm taking 18 credits and work nearly full time so I haven't had much time to get it done. It's coming soon! For now, have this drabble I've wanting to write for a very long time.

You had done a lot of things in your life, being the kink fanatic that you are. However, buying sex was not the one of the things you had expected to be the next thing to check off your list. But there was no time to rethink your choice when you heard the doorbell ring and echo through the halls of your apartment. This was it, now or never. And if you didn’t wanna be out of the large sum of money you had already sent as a security deposit, it had better be now.

You walked to the door, your bare feet padding against the smooth wooden floor of the hallway. Without thinking and giving your chance to chicken out, you swung the door open to find exactly what you had ordered, but nothing of what you had expected. He stood a good 5 inches taller than you, his arm pressed against the side of the door frame making the height difference very obvious as he leaned in towards you, so close that the brim of his cowboy hat almost brushed against your forehead. The man was flashing you an inviting smile that sent an exciting shiver down your spine.

A real life, god damn cowboy was standing in your door, just waiting for your word to be let inside. You had done your research on the man and was surprised he was everything the website had made him out to be. Tall, tan, with a healthy amount of weight to his body. You took the sight of him in as you stood to the side, silently giving him access into your home. He strode by you, closing the door behind him only to quickly turn right back around and press his palm against the white door right above your head, trapping you against it.

_“Well ain’t you just a pretty little thing. What are you doin’ calling up a man like me when you’re cute enough to have anyone you want?”_

His voice was warm against your neck and it melted you instantly. Your palms pressed against the door behind you in attempts to stabilize yourself.

Jesse McCree, the self-made, self-righteous cowboy that sold his body for cold, hard cash. Just because he could. You were gonna pay top dollar for him by the end of this and in this moment, you didn’t care how much it would cost.

Jesse’s teeth dragged down your neck as his mechanical arm ran up your side, leading towards your arm and pinning it above your hand. While the cool metal held your right wrist in place, the warmth of his flesh hand traveled to gather the other one, swiftly bringing it up to pair with your other. He trapped both under a single palm, putting his flesh hand back to work as it slipped under the lightweight pajama shirt you wore.

_“I bet you were just about to regret this decision weren’t you? But you wouldn’t have it any other way now, would you? Now I’ve only got one rule for first timers, you can look, but you can’t touch. Gotta promise to let me work my magic.”_

He bit down on the conjunction between your neck and shoulders, causing you to gasp as you nodded in response. Jesse licked at the same spot before biting down once again, gentler this time. His hand had made its way to your chest, which was exposed due to your lack of bra. He let out a small, surprised gasp at the ease of access before groping your chest tightly, smiling against your skin. His beard tickled against your shoulders as you began to squirm under him, the mix of pain and pleasure from his hand movements making it impossible to stay still.

“Look at you, you didn’t even want to give me the chance to tease ya. I’ll show you how I treat impatient girls.”

Quickly, he released the grips on your chest and wrists, moving to sweep you off your feet and carry you princess style. You let out a small yelp and looked up at him, desperate to know just what he had planned. He cocked his eyebrow, visibly showing he was waiting for an answer. Silently you pointed down the hallway in which you came and he moved forward, heading straight to your bedroom. As he walked, the spurs on his boots jingled and when he reached the door at the end of the hallway, he pushed the door open with his pointed toe and quickly looked around the room to take inventory.

When he was satisfied with his quick research, looked down at you and smiled a wolfish grin. Before you could say anything, he all but threw you down onto the bed, trapping you under him. His jeans were soft against your skin as he straddled you in order to pin you down. He made slow work of slowly unbuttoning his red flannel shirt, giving you a show as tanned skin began to reveal itself. The hair on his chest was dark, but not too thick. You reached your hand up to touch it, but were quickly denied when he grabbed your wrist, finishing off his last button single handedly. He tossed his shirt to the side, moving both of his hands to the hem of your shirt pulling it swiftly up your body and over your head to toss it aside and join his.

“If you want it quick, I’ll give it to you quick, sugar.”

Jesse’s hands groped at your chest once again, squeezing roughly before tweaking your nipple. He repeated his gestures and grinded his hips into yours, rubbing the prominent growth in his jeans against you: letting you feel what was yet to come. The rough feel of his hands paired with the slight pain of his grip perfectly and left you biting your lip to avoid squeaking in enjoyable pain. Jesse’s head dipped down, his lips brushing against your chest as he ghosted kisses against your skin, moving up from your collar bone to your neck.

He trailed his tongue around the shell of your ear, nipping and tugging at the earlobe. The sensation sent a jolt of pleasure through your body, straight to your lower half. Your squirmed below the man, who quietly continued his behavior, only now moving his metal hand down the side of your body. When his hand reached the hem of your pajama shorts, he hooked his thumb in. Jesse lifted his own leg up, repositioning himself to the side of your legs in order to drag the shorts down your legs, snaking his hand between your thighs after the shorts are casted aside.

He presses a cool finger against your cotton panties, which are just slightly damp from his earlier assault, rubbing in small circles against your sensitive bud. You drag your feet towards you, pulling your legs in to trap Jesse’s hands between your thighs. Your hips grind against his hand, aiming to get more friction. However, Jesse denies you once again and pulls his hand away, slipping between your thighs. He steps off the bed and drags his pants down his hips, revealing plaid underwear that clings to his lower body just right, framing the twitching muscle beneath the fabric almost perfectly.

Jesse crawled back onto your bed slowly, like a predator stalking his prey. He moved his hands to rest on each side of your head and dipped his head down once more to begin dragging his tongue along the line he had recently kissed up. He continued to make his way down, between your breasts and down the center of your stomach before he reached the hem of your panties. Gently, he bit at the hem and pulled down the final garment to your ankles before using his hand to toss it to the side. He kissed his way back up your leg, caressing the other with his hand. Then, his head was resting between your thighs and you felt the tickle of his beard against your lower lips. Gently, he blew against your wet area and you gasped at the feeling and looked down, locking eyes with him.

“Tell me what you want, sweetheart. You’ve been awfully quiet. You are payin’ me for this.”

You covered your face with your hands, embarrassed when realizing you had been under his spell since he walked into your home.

“U-use your mouth…”

Your voice was breathy, your impatience clearly showing. Jesse just grinned at your blushing face before letting his drag along the length of your sex. He flicked at your clit when he reached it, sucking on it right after. He was quick to put your legs on your shoulders and get to work, repeating the motion over and over until you couldn’t help but one hand over your eyes and the other in his hair. Your hips moved on their own, grinding against his tongue, which eventually dipped beyond the lips of your sex and finally made its way inside of you. Jesse hummed against you, teasing the entrance with gentle tongue prods before finally letting it sink in once more. His torture seemed to last forever, but finally he detached himself from your lower area, raising your legs from his shoulders, putting them together and moving them to the side before he crawled atop of you once again.

Before you could blink, Jesse’s lips were on yours as he kissed your roughly, knotting his hands in your hair. His grip lifted your head up, straining your neck slightly as you kissed the man back, tasting yourself on his lips. Jesse bit at your lower lip roughly, pulling at it in order to gain a moan from you. When he paused his attack, he looked down at you with dark eyes that were glassy with desire. You knew what he was waiting for, your wish was his command and you had tossed aside your shame with you clothes long ago.

“Do it, Jesse. _Fuck me._ ”

“Oh darlin’, you ain’t gotta tell me twice.”

His hand ghosted down the front of your body and two fingers made their way inside of you, pumping slowly at first but quickly gaining speed as your voice began to fill the room. He squeezed a third into you, hooking his fingers inside you once he had reached his knuckle. You tipped your head back, your tongue only slightly hanging out as you panted from the pleasure. Jesse pulled his fingers from you, letting the wetness drag against your thighs as he shifted above you. He gripped your kneecaps, spreading your legs apart and forcing you to present yourself. He nudged his legs between yours, pulling you up towards his body by your thighs, wrapping them around his waist. His lower half was still clothed, yet he rolled his hips slowly, rubbing his length against you and teasing you torturously.

He let your legs fall to the bed from his waist and stood tall on his knees between your legs. Jesse hooked his thumbs into his boxer briefs, pulling them down at an agonizingly slow pace while he swayed his hips side to side. While he was putting a show before you, his length finally popped free of the garment. It bounced slightly as he continued to pull the garment down, moving it past his knees and eventually off his body entirely. You were at a loss for words, despite having felt the outline of his length earlier, seeing it before you was another experience entirely. Jesse McCree was as well-endowed as you would have expected a man of his confidence level to be. His cock was thick, yet just the right length to look appetizing and welcoming. Smeared precum made the swollen and stressed tip shiny, causing drool to begin to pool in your mouth. You made a move to sit up and touch it, but Jesse stopped you kissing your wrist instead.

“Sorry sugar plum, it’s all about you today.”

Jesse grabbed your thighs again, pulling them around his body. This time he teased your entrance with his swollen head, flicking it at your clit and letting it bounce on top of it gently afterwards. Your legs twitched at the sensation and you gripped at the comforter under you, stopping yourself from rolling your hips.

“Then Jesse….please..”

The cowboy nodded at you, tipping his hat that he had recovered from the floor, having been previously knocked off due to your need to grip at his hair earlier. Jesse moved his hand from the tip of his hat to the lining around it, swiftly plucking a condom from it. Tearing it with his teeth, he pulled the slick plastic from wrapper and rolled it onto himself. You looked up at him in disappointment, doing your best puppy dog eyes in hopes to persuade him to change his mind. His only response was a slight chuckle.

“Sorry hun’, that’ll cost you a screening and extra. Maybe next time?”

He lined himself up with your entrance and swiftly made his way inside, burying himself to the hilt. Condom or not, the feeling was unreal. Jesse was unforgiving in his pace, starting out with fast and brutal thrusts, always fully forcing himself into you before pulling out nearly completely only to repeat the action again and again. Your hands reached above your head, gripping at the pillows that laid there. Your moans filled the room, loud and shameless you called out his name, begging him for more. The intensity of the pleasure was almost too much, but yet you still wanted more.

Jesse’s hands were gripping your hips like a vice as he slammed into you, letting you feel full for only a moment before taking it away from you. He moved a hand from your nearly bruised hip to thumb at your clit, moving in small, circles to match the pace of himself.

“Keep makin’ those noises babe, let me hear you keep calling my name.”

You let your tongue hang out shamelessly as you panted between moaning out his name, feeling yourself slowly begin to lose your rationality as he continued to assault your body. His other hand moved its way up your body, causing your backside to curve up and take his cock at a new angle. With every thrust, the tip of his cock brushed against your sensitive area forcing you to let out breathy moans each time. Jesse took advantage of your open mouth, putting two flesh fingers inside while giving you a smirk.

“Show me what you wanted to do to my cock hun, let me see how you can work that pretty little mouth of yours.”  
You were more than happy to oblige, you coated his fingers in your saliva and moved your tongue around his fingers like it was the last thing you’d ever get to taste in your life. Jesse’s thrusts began to slow in time, allowing you to bob your head just a tiny amount due to your curled position. He looked down at you and sighed as if he had seen an angel before him.

“Just like that, sugar. You’re gonna make a man lose his mind if you keep doing that.”

You dragged your tongue against his fingers one last time and let your head fall to the bed with a satisfied thump. The cowboy smiled at your gesture, knowing it was now his turn to perform. He let your legs drop again, moving his hands on the sides of your head once more before snapping his hip and bucking into you. Your head flew back, surprised by the return of his reckless motions. He continued to plow into you, your hips clashing over and over again as your pants synchronized in time. Jesse mumbled pet names into your ear, his thrusts becoming erratic and more desperate.

“Aw hun, I’m not gonna last much longer. You’re gripping me like a vice.”

His speech was staggered, coming out in huffs between moans. You simply nodded frantically as you could feel your own release coming faster than you could process it. Grabbing onto Jesse’s shoulders, you pulled him down close to your body. He moaned right into your ear, bucking his hips a final few times before sinking as far as he could into you as you felt his cock twitch as he released. You found your own release shortly after as he pressed in a few more times, rubbing your clit furiously while panting heavily against your throat. Your nailed pressed into his skin as your own hips bucked to ride out your orgasm on his cock, savoring the pleasurable friction as much as you could before you finally came down from your high.

Jesse slowly pulled out of you, rolling over to your side before pulling you into a bear cuddle against his chest. He kissed the back of your neck, nipping at your collar bone until your breathing returned to normal. You turned around to face him, giving him a soft smile. He returned your gesture for only a moment until his wolfish grin replaced it.  
“Now little miss, don’t think I didn’t notice you went and broke the rules.” Jesse’s hand cupped your chin, forcing you to continue to look up to him.  
“Now I could charge you extra, or you could promise to call back. What’s it gonna be?”

 

 

 


	2. Jesse x Reader - Horseplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not actual horseplay, it's a play on words ok. Get it, cowboy? Horseplay? Rough Sex? I'm hilarious.  
> Mister McCree is in for a little surprise when the 'little miss' calls him up a week later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to un-beta'd fics. Written by someone who has had sex before. Enjoy your McCree lovin'. Feel free to send me prompts, if it's a kink I've tried personally, I'll write it.

You swore it was the devil on your shoulder that you made dial those magic numbers only one week later. Jesse McCree gave you an experience none of your toys could live to and you couldn’t wait any longer to have it happen again. Sitting on your bed, having tossed your phone aside, you hugged your knees close and glanced at your side table. This time was going to be different, Jesse McCree had rendered you silent in embarrassment but now it was your turn to shock him.

On your nightstand laid a small bundle of rope, a bit gag, and documentation showing proof of a clean bill of health and a birth control implant. You grinned at your selection of tools; it wasn’t much but it was all you would need to tonight. Kinks were your forte and you could make a masterpiece with just a few objects. Tonight: you’d show Jesse what it meant to be a cowboy.

The chime of your doorbell echoed through the hallway, causing the grin on your face to widen even more. Outside, the sun had just finished setting, signaling the beginning of your very, very long night. You scurried off the bed, slipping on your fluffy slippers that matched the fluffy pink robe you wore, hiding beneath it a special surprise for the boy who waited for you at the door. You gripped the handle, feeling completely opposite of how you did just a week ago, now feeling giddy and excited for the night’s plans.

Swinging open the door, you revealed a casually dressed Jesse McCree. He wore a black, fitted v-neck which just barely gave a peek at his chest hair. His black joggers hung loose around his waist, teasing a thin line of tanned skin. You felt a low growl involuntarily come from your throat and Jesse smiled in response as he walked through the door, moving his hand behind him to close it afterwards.

“Well hello to you too, sugar. Sure does sound like you missed little ol’ me.”

You cocked an eyebrow at him, giving him a smirk before you decided to respond.

“If I remember correctly, I have punishment to serve because of my actions last week.”

Jesse snaked his hand around your waist, pulling your body against his. He leaned down to kiss your neck, nibbling at your collar bone.

“Well, good luck for you, little miss, I think the sheriff decided to let you off with a warning. If you promise to be real good.”

You wiggled from Jesse’s grip a bit, just enough to separate your bodies from touching. Swiftly, you slipped behind him, grabbing the wrist that was resting at the small of your back in the process and placing it against his own. His few seconds of confusion allowed for you to grab his metal hand and rest it atop of his flesh one. You retrieved the rope from your robe pocket, quickly tying a simple knot around his wrists, forming an a ‘x’. You gave a tug to secure it, then hooked two of your fingers right above the knot, pulling it towards you then letting his arms fall onto his back once more, silently allowing him to understand his situation.  
“Sounds like the sheriff doesn’t know what he’s dealing with.”

You walked around his body, which was visibly rigid with anticipation. Jesse flashed a greedy smile at you when he met your eyes, you pressed your hand against his chest and returned his smile.

“Well darlin’ I assume this is why ya paid a little extra this time? Figured you weren’t just feelin’ generous.”

You let out a soft giggle and cupped his chin, pulling it down and forcing him to look at you.

“You figured right, cowboy. You got the best of me last time, but I can show you a trick or too as well.”

You turned and silently made your way to your bedroom, untying your robe as you walked. You could hear Jesse struggle to dispose of his boots before he finally began to follow you. When Jesse made it inside of the room, you shut the door behind him and pressed him against the wall. Your hands traveled up his chest, feeling at the soft weight of his stomach through his shirt. Stopping at his neck, you pulled him down into a rough kiss, biting at his lip and forcing your tongue inside. Jesse leaned into the kiss with enthusiasm, a small moan coming out when you finally let him breathe. You snaked your hands down, moving to grab his ass through his jeans and pull his lower half into yours. You rolled your hips teasingly, only giving him the lightest amount of friction. Jesse groaned at the feeling, bucking his hips to attempt to meet yours again, his arms straining at his restraints.

“Darlin’ you’re lucky you’ve got me like this, or I would be making a mess out of you already.”

That shot a jolt through your body as you remembered your last encounter and how did, in fact, make a mess of you. You shook the thought and held your composure, tonight it was your turn to make a mess of him.

“Keep talking like that cowboy, and you’ll end up like your precious horses.”

You walked towards your nightstand, letting your soft robe drop to the floor as you did. Under the robe revealed your Parfaite bondage lingerie, in the clean black color. Leather straps crossed over your body, from your chest to your stomach, lace lining it in the just the right places to hide your nipples. The garters fit snug against your thighs, attached to your fishnet thighs that accented the chubbiness of your legs. Jesse’s breath intake was extremely audible as he took in the sight before him, you heard him step closer towards your from behind and bent down, a little bit further than you might have needed to, and retrieved the bit gag from the night stand. Turning around swiftly, you held it between your hands and rocked it from side to side to give Jesse a good view of the object. His eyes went from lustful to surprised, pupils widening in response. You gracefully walked behind him, not missing a beat. You moved your arms over his head, positioning the soft bit against his lips, tugging back only slightly.

“Or would you like that, Mister McCree? Give up your cowboy role and become my horse, I promise I’ll treat you _real nice.”_

You let the last words drag from your mouth, aiming not only to please but to tease you moved forward and let your chest press against his back while still holding the bit in place. To your surprise, Jesse moved his head forward and took it inside of his mouth, biting at it roughly.

You looked up at aim, peering over his shoulder as much as you could due to your height, giving him a shocked expression. He responded by letting the bit go for only a moment and speaking:

“You better know how to tame a wild horse then, little lady.”

He took the bit back in his mouth, rougher this time making dramatic motions with his head. You took the hint and quickly buckled the bit onto his head. You tugged at it and glanced at him, receiving an enthusiastic nod in response.

_Showtime._

You moved your hands down his sides, hooking your thumbs into his jeans only to find they didn’t budge. Reaching around to his front, your hand ghosting against the obscene gold belt buckle you had only briefly noticed before. You plucked it open and rehooked your thumbs, pulling down the rough jeans with vigor. However, what you hadn’t expected was for Jesse to come commando. His cock bounced from its energetic release from its holder, demanding attention. Jesse shot you as much of a smirk as he could over his shoulder, shrugging his shoulders when you gasped.

“You think your funny, let’s see how much you like training then.”

You decided to take things further, grabbing Jesse’s joined wrists, quickly glancing to make sure they were the correct color before using them to lead him to the bed where you just about pushed him down onto his chest. You straddled his back, resting your knees lightly on the sides of him. You made quick work of the knot, undoing it with precision. You raised your knee, just enough to allow Jesse to move onto his back. He gave you a slightly confused look, but you had an answer for it.

“Above your head.”

Your response was curt, Jesse simply decided to play along with your game, glancing to the side as he raised his hands over his head, you attached a similar knot around his wrists, only looser this time with less coils, giving you the ability to make a second loop, which you fastened to only of the headboard pillars. Scooting back, you admired your work. Jesse McCree, willingly tied to your headboard and at your disposal.

You moved off the mattress, going to your closet and reaching inside on the top shelf, grabbing a long, bright pink, riding crop. You spun around, waving it slightly with a smile on your face. Nearly skipping towards the bed, you climbed over his legs and positioned yourself on his knees. You drug the crop down his chest, all the way to his cock. The leather turned shiny with his precum, his hips moving just slightly from the feeling.

When you saw the feeling of pleasure on his face, you let your wrist reposition, then snap down as the crop hit against his thigh. Under you, Jesse jolted from the sensation. He groaned against the gag, his arms flexing as he tugged against the rope around his wrist. You smirked at his reaction, setting the crop to the side and choosing to take his cock in your head. It was high time you paid back his favor from last time.

You pumped his length in your hands, slowly at first but speeding up as you went on, spending extra time on the head of his cock with your thumb when you made it to the top. Beneath you, Jesse’s hips rolled, his moans muffled from the plastic in his mouth. You licked your lips, bending forward to take his cock in your mouth, using your non-pumping hand to stabilize yourself by placing it on his hip. Your tongue dragged down his length and you gave the base of his length a kiss before moving back up to take it inside your mouth. You let your tongue swirl around it as you bobbed your head slowly, only choosing to add suction when you made it to the tip. The black panties you wore began to feel wet from your actions, your body reminding you how much you enjoyed this. You could only imagine what Jesse would be saying if he had the ability to:

_That’s it sugar, show me what that pretty little mouth can do beside moan real cute._

A moan came up from your throat, the thought all too vivid for you. You pulled off of him, satisfied with your work as his cock shined with your spit. You didn’t want to end your show too early, after all.

You raised yourself on your knees, moving forward to position him against your entrance when his eyes darted at you in urgency. You had almost forgotten.

You reached right over him, your chest hanging right in front of his face as you grabbed the doctor’s report, you moved to put it in front of his face, only moving to put it back once he nodded at you. Returning to your plans, you lined him up once more, letting the head of his cock drag against your panties. Jesse’s head tipped back and another loud groan came from his throat, he was visibly starting to reach his limit of how much more teasing he could take. You giggled at his impatience, sliding your panties to the side and slowly began to sink down on him. You let out a gasp as he filled you once again, letting your tongue hang out just a bit as you exhaled. No matter how many times this man would fill you, the feeling would never get old, you just knew it. When you finally had him fully inside you, you watched as Jesse’s chest rose and fall in pleasure, his moans not going unheard as you had taken him in.

You bucked your hips forward, letting out a short moan as his tip brushed against your sensitive spot already. That would have to wait for later, there was fun to be had. Instead, you copied his movements from before, moving your hands beside his head, ghosting kisses down his neck and nipping at his collar bone as you shallowly bounced yourself on his length. Between kisses, you let out pants as the heat began to build in your body, Jesse’s cock was just as good as you remembered, but it was even better when he chose to buck up randomly inside you and caused you to moan like a dog in heat.

“Guess you’re gonna be one of those horses that just doesn’t know when to quit…” You looked at the man under you, who was still managing to wear a cocky expression despite his situation. Grabbing the crop, you sunk back onto his cock roughly, riding him shallowly, chasing your own release. When the cowboy attempted to assert himself, moving his hips up in attempts to gain his own friction, you snapped the leather against his thighs, taking in his delicious, muffled voice as he winced from the pain.

As your hips moved nearly violently, you smirked at him as much as you could manage, you were close to finishing, but you didn’t want it to be over like this. You moved forward quickly, stopping your hips and unbuckled the bit gag from your partner’s mouth. Jesse’s voice came out strained as he whined from the loss of friction. Slamming his hips up, he groaned into your ear as he did his best to continue the motion.

“Dammit sweet pea, if you’re gonna grip me like a vice you can’t just go and stop…a man’s got needs.”

You smiled at his words, moving your head to the crook of his neck once again, biting down as you held onto his shoulders. You let your hips bound erratically, letting your loud moans filter into his ears. You were _so close_. Just a bit more and you could finally be sated, and with the sounds of Jesse’s moans you could tell he would be joining you shortly after. Jesse bucked against you, groaning loudly as he fought against his restraints.

“Darlin…darlin’ please. Untie these, I’ve gotta touch you, you’re driving me wild.” You nodded frantically, doing your best to keep your hip’s pace as you reached up to grab the slipknot release, which let the rope drop from Jesse’s wrist and onto the bed. Instantly, Jesse’s hands made their way to your ass and he gripped it tightly as he slammed into your from under.

“Fuck, I’m so close. Sugar, you don’t know what you do to me. I ain’t ever been so happy to see someone’s screening recordings. I’m gonna fill you up real nice.”

You moaned at his words and returned your grip to his shoulders, savoring the sweet feeling of his cock repeatedly filling you and slamming against your most sensitive spot. Your tongue hung out your mouth shamelessly and you pleaded Jesse’s name like they were holy words.

Then it happened, the invisible string inside you snapped as Jesse brought down the crop onto your ass. You didn’t think about when he had moved his hand, but you were happy they did as you clenched around his cock and moaned right into his ear as your orgasm took over your body. The tightness must have been exactly what Jesse had needed because not even moments after was he bucking into you once more, this time with more power and need, until his cock began to twitch and release spurts of his cum inside you. Each twitch caused you to gasp in the aftershock of your own release, until you sighed as the cowboy pulled out of you. He brought his arms around you, brining you close to his chest in an embrace.

“Well aren’t you just full of surprises, little miss?” His voice was still ragged and his lips were puffy from being rubbed against the plastic so intensely, yet you simply looked to the side with a smirk on your face.

“Guess the sheriff didn’t really know who he was messing with now did he?”

Jesse chuckled at your response, biting down on your shoulder in retaliation.

“I suppose not, looks like he might bring a few weapons of his own next time.”

“He better, if he wants to stand a chance. Otherwise I might have to find look for a town that can handle this, ‘little miss’.”

“Can’t have that, can we? Maybe the sheriff will invest in some…reinforcement?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ps: to answer the question about the 'non virgin' tag:  
> I love reading fics that are very obviously written by virgins, the sex is so unrealistic and it is so cringeworthy that it is good. So yeah, take some fics written by someone who educates on not only BDSM but general healthy sex lives.
> 
> edit on the PS: Being a virgin doesn't make you a better or worse writer, correct. However, like I said, it is amusing because as someone who has had sex it can be funny to actually think about some of those situations. So yes, there is something to appreciate about both unrealistic sex and realistic sex. I am a fan of both, however, this entire fic started because I was tired of such unrealistic orgasms, dialogue and other aspects. It did make me (and a lot of others) cringe because we honestly wondered if someone actually thought sex worked that way. So yeah, tag is here to stay, yadda yadda, I will delete any malicious comments because in the end, it is a tag to laugh at. If you're not laughing, you're probably taking fan fiction too seriously.
> 
> Also: If you told me I was a pleb virgin when I was one, I would've agreed because I didn't have ANY idea what I was talking about and I will LINK YOU TO MY FIRST LEMON FIC to prove it. So yeah. 
> 
> That's Miss Royal Gud Sex Master to you. Please continue to enjoy the SexSells series. As always, let me know if you wanna see something. If I've tried it, I'll write it.


End file.
